Killing Me Softly
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Yao is a Chinese man with cancer and Ivan is a Russian doctor assigned to Yao. They knew the risks of going into a relationship but would Ivan let Yao go if need it be? A prequel to Сухой лед by SuicideMonday. Now a stand-alone, due to SM's own prequel !


Hey! First Hetalia fanfiction, didn't think my first pairing would be Russia/China but I though I'd give this a go.

**A prequel to ****Сухой лед, authored by ****SuicideMonday**** I recommend reading that first.**

~~~0~~~

"Dr. Bravinski? You have a new patient, a Yao Wang. He was transferred from XXX hospital, apparently Mr. Wang has cancer of the throat, his chart is here, and you are scheduled to see him at XX:XX, which is in five minutes."

Looking up at the nurse Ivan nodded and took the chart which the nurse had placed in front of him. Another day in his fun filled life. He looked around to see white walls and fluorescent lights. The sound and the stench of death lingered around him.

Why? Why was he here? How did he get here? What did he have to lose by quitting? Everyday he asked the same questions, sitting in this exact chair having lunch all by himself. It's not that he didn't like the other staff at this hospital, it's just they he didn't understand them or connect with them. He was friendly enough but acted a little like a child that's probably what put people off, but he couldn't really help that. It was hard coming from Russia to America, it wasn't as if he grew up here of anything. He decided to move here to find himself. What a mistake that was.

Not only that but everyday people mispronounce his name and it grated on his nerves.

Taking a breath he decided to stand up and attend his patient two minutes early.

~~~0~~~

"Mr. Wang?"

It's pronounced _Wung._

"I'm nurse XXX. I will try to make your stay as pleasant as possible."

Pleasant as possible?

Americans.

"If you need anything just press this here and I or if I'm not available, any other nursing staff will come and assist you. Do you understand mister Wang?"

'It's pronounced _WUNG_! What does it take to get through to you?' Instead of saying that though Yao nodded. "Yes, I understand." It would have been extremely rude to say what he was thinking and that wasn't the way he was brought up.

The nurse looked quite surprised when he spoke. "Oh you can- well I thought-"

Yao looked at his nurse. "Yes I can still talk, my cancer hasn't reached to that level."

"Well that's good to know, I'll take your chart and give it to Dr...Braa-veen-ski. He should be here in ten minutes."

~~~0~~~

Ivan opened the ward door and spotted his patient immediatley,with a name like Yao Wang he wasn't going to be the Italian slurping pasta or the short haired blond, blue eyed male trying to read who was beside the Italian.

"Mr. Wang, I'm your-"

"Aiya! I'm sick and tired of hearing mister Waaang! It's pronounced Wung."

Quite taken aback by the sudden outburst Ivan was speechless. Seeing the Asian man in front of him blush made Ivan realise how cute he was though.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I don't usually yell, it's just been a stressful month. Would you forgive me?" Yao then bowed while he was still in the sitting position.

Ivan blinked. The man was adorable but he had no idea how to deal with the bowing though. "You're forgiven?" Yao slowly moved back in to the up right position. "I understand though, I worked here for five years and everyone here calls me Dr. Braaveenski."

"Then how is the right way?"

"Bravinski." Ivan said with a Russian accent, as it was supposed to be.

"Branvinshuki?" Ivan laughed. It was too adorable, a cute asian man with a Chinese accent trying to say his name, Russian accent and all.

As Ivan laughed he could see Yao turning red. Ivan could tell he was going to have a lot of fun teasing this man. Coming to work would be a lot more interesting now.

~~~0~~~

Yao could feel his cheeks heating up. This handsome doctor was laughing at him for being unable to pronounce his name. "I'm sorry, aru. I'm probably no better than those Americans trying to say your name."

"Oh no, no. I like it better when you say it." The doctor returns with a wink.

Yao had to avert his gaze. Damn his blood for rushing to his cheeks.

"Ah doctor you requested the size eight needles?" A nurse cuts in.

A somber mood claimed them. Yao remembered why he was here again.

"Yes I do." The doctor strides over and takes the needle from her.

The doctor had a few hushed words with the nurse and turned his attention back to Yao.

"Doctor, how bad am I?"

A beat.

"I haven't looked at your chart fully, and I tend not to decide that after I have some preliminary tests done by this hospital."

Yao nodded letting that sink in. It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, nor the answer he was expecting, but it would have to do for now.

The doctor then placed his hand above Yao's folded ones. "Don't worry, I'll fix you." Said the doctor, and Yao believed him.

~~~0~~~

Ivan could have kicked himself. There was no guarantee that he could save Yao's life,but God, did he want to, more so than for anyone else. He didn't really understand it, Yao was but a stranger yet he made Ivan feel something. Ivan hadn't truly felt anything in the last four years, too much death can numb a person.

Now Ivan thought he was feeling a little too much.

~~~0~~~ Ende Prologue part 1

A/n: Is this okay? I want to receive some feedback! Reviewers and their Reviews are loved.


End file.
